The conventional type of optical probe having a photoexciting function and introducing light into the probe by an optical fiber, has transmitted excitation light and measurement light by the single optical fiber (refer to PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114182